


Forsaking All Others

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Maes and Roy won't let a little thing like marriage come between them.





	Forsaking All Others

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for Elegantpaws.

Fuck, if Maes didn't have the most amazing body that Roy had ever seen, male or female.

Had he cared to put any more planning into what they were doing, Roy would have opted for a nicer room. Something a little more upscale. Classy. But when one was having an illicit affair with his married best friend, such considerations tended to fall by the wayside. Besides, the very fact that the room emitted a rather seedy aura was, admittedly, a big fucking turn on. While Roy wasn't remotely keen on being privy to exactly what this particular room might have seen in their absence, being party to such a deliciously dirty little secret affair got him off. A _lot_.

It was nothing against Gracia. Truth be told, she was a great woman. Not that Roy was even _contemplating_ contemplating such a thing, but should the day ever come when he decided to do what was expected of him in that regard, he wouldn't have minded at all settling down with someone like her. So, no, nothing nearly as devious as ill will was afoot. The truth of the matter was far simpler:

Maes belonged to _him._

Not in the biblical sense, perhaps, but all the same. What they had far surpassed the mundane concept of matrimony; it was entirely too immeasurable to bind with mere words. While their relationship bore all the tell-tale signs of most platonic friendships between men, the heart of their union had a connotation that defied all expectations and understanding, culminating in these stolen moments atop a dingy rented bed, fucking as if their lives depended on it.

“Are you just going to stand there and stare?” Maes asked, leaning back on his elbows and parting his legs with a devilish gleam in his jade-colored eyes, his cock already hard and leaking, as evidenced by the glistening smear of pre-cum that coated his lower stomach. “Not that I mind,” he added. “But we only have about an hour and I was hoping to be inside of you for most of it.”

Roy shook his head and grinned; it couldn't be helped. Even when he was naked and spread-eagle, the man had his wit. “If you insist,” he said, dutifully stripping down to nothing while Maes took himself in hand and watched. Roy would have made more of a show of disrobing, but as the man said, they were somewhat pressed for time.

He carefully stepped out of the pool of discarded clothing and approached the bed, and long gone were any concerns over its state of cleanliness as he crawled in between Maes' open legs. He stared at the other man's cock in all its breathtaking beauty and he struggled valiantly to suppress his body's shudder over the memories and anticipation of being gouged by that glorious piece of flesh. He lifted his gaze and flashed Maes a patented Roy Mustang smirk; if Maes managed to maintain his wit during their rendezvous, then Roy most definitely held firm to his own brand of irresistible charm.

“Tell me,” he purred, the subtle gyrating of his hips causing his cock to glide flush with the other man's shin, aided largely by his own body's wetness. “I want to hear you say it.”

With a wry smile of his own, Maes ran his thumb across the moist tip of his cock before unhanding himself. He reached out to Roy and ran that same thumb along his lower lip, easing his mouth open in the process. Roy's tongue darted out and lapped at the salty digit before taking it into his mouth completely. An involuntary moan rose in Maes' throat as Roy licked away at the digit, exercising a skill filled with unspeakable promise. He pulled away, grazing the thumb between his teeth, and, even without the overwhelming evidence that was Maes' animalistic expression, Roy was well aware of how dangerously close he was to being unceremoniously flipped over and taken without another thought spared for foreplay. And he wouldn't have minded one bit.

Maes resumed the languid stroking of his swollen length as he considered his options. True enough, he could be buried balls deep in bliss in a matter of seconds, and fuck did that ever sound inviting.

But first, in response to Roy's request, there was one thing he wanted even more.

“Suck me.”

Desire raced through Roy at the command and he shamelessly bucked his hips, grinding against Maes' leg. No better than a dog, he pondered with amusement, madly humping away at anything that would give his cock some much-needed reprieve from its present dilemma. He leaned forward and lapped delicately at the sensitive head, delighting in his lover's stunned gasp before taking him into his mouth completely. Roy closed his eyes and dwelt on the moist friction between his tongue and Maes' cock, igniting every single nerve with need. Strong hands cradled his head while beneath him, hips drove upward in quick, barely controlled thrusts, a long, throbbing mass sinking into the warmth of his mouth until it could go no further.

“ _Oh fuck!”_ Maes cried out hoarsely, spreading his legs even wider and leaving Roy to soothe his own ache against the mattress, and Roy took full advantage of the positioning by gently rubbing the other man's balls. He paused long enough to run his tongue over the taut skin before reclaiming Maes' cock, which twitched in protest of being neglected, even for a second. Groaning loudly, almost painfully, Maes tightened his grip on Roy's hair and arched his back, and Roy continued sucking him a few moments longer before releasing his hold and swallowing the slick, salty essence without hesitation.

Maes pried open his eyes, raised his head, and regarded the expectant expression on Roy's face. If not for being all but consumed by the urge to fuck this man in every appropriate orifice, he would have taken more time to appreciate his best friend's understated, and still yet overwhelming gorgeousness. Oh well, another time, perhaps. “Get on your stomach,” he ordered, sitting up in the bed and offering Roy the pillow he had just been using.

A titillating surge ran through him at the sight of Roy assuming the position, as well as the sound of his own demanding tone, something he would have never done with... anyone else. Although Roy was his friend, someone whom he had seen at his best and his worst, there was a certain sense of intoxication in knowing he could bend the man to his will whenever he pleased. Literally. Maes turned over in the bed and gazed down at Roy's backside, slightly raised from the pillow beneath him. He reached out with his right hand and gripped the other man's ass, kneading it, savoring the contrast of firm muscle covered by surprisingly soft skin.

Roy moaned into the mattress when he felt Maes drape his long, muscular body over his, straddling him about the thighs. Skilled fingers traced their way down his back, coaxing an uncontrollable shudder to seize him. He heard the familiar sound of a small bottle cap being opened and clenched his teeth, steeling himself for the invasion. Roy gasped loudly as coolness penetrated him, but the moment, thankfully, was short-lived as Maes set about stretching him open.

“ _Ahhhh!”_

Squeezing his eyes shut, Roy gripped the blankets as Maes touched upon his prostate. How so much pleasure could be derived from such an unlikely spot within a man's body was beyond him, and he really didn't care. He arched back and cried out as Maes found it again, three fingers now, delving deep inside of him, twisting and turning and curling, working him open, his cock all but drowning in its own wetness against the pillow. After deeming him sufficiently prepared, Maes pulled his fingers out of Roy, who immediately reached back and spread himself open to receive him.  
  
What he wouldn't have given to have a picture of _that._

Maes slowly eased his way in, inch by painstaking inch in spite of an almost overwhelming urge to cast aside caution and ram inside of him all at once, and he shuddered helplessly as his cock was swallowed by the heavenly warmth of Roy's body. He leaned forward, blanketing Roy's back and burrowing his face in the crook of the other man's neck as they began moving in unison, hard and fast with limbs intertwined, causing the bed to creak. Roy raised himself up slightly and wrapped Maes' hand around his cock before closing his own around it, holding it in place. Maes staved off the urge to jerk him off in lieu of letting Roy fuck his fist while he fucked him; it was downright maddening, the sensation of Roy's cock sliding against his palm as it sought its own release. Truly, no one else drove him to ruin like this man.

_No one._

“Don't... ever...” Maes managed breathlessly, punctuating each word with a thrust.

Roy glanced over his shoulder and favored Maes with a quizzical lift of the brow. “What?”

“Don't ever... let anyone else... fuck you like this.”

Wrapping his free arm around Roy's stomach, Maes bore even deeper into him, paying no mind at all to the unapologetic greediness of his request. It didn't matter in the least.

Roy belonged to _him_.

Maes winced as he felt Roy tighten around him. The cock in his hand throbbed hard and seconds later, both became slick with cum. Roy quivered as his release overtook him, spurred on by Maes' impromptu demand, as if he would have ever let anyone else do this to him. He lifted his hips while Maes continued to pound away at him, gouging him, practically impaling him with his cock, and whatever pain there was now and would be upon finishing was undone by the unimaginably intense sensation of the other man burrowing his way inside of him, fucking him, then clinging tightly to him, biting into his shoulder as he came amid a muffled stream of grunting and swearing, before finally collapsing on top of him, shuddering and spent.

The two men laid there, lost in their respective rapture, their still conjoined bodies as well as the bed rendered a sweat and cum soaked mess. Maes relinquished his hold on Roy's shoulder, tenderly kissing the spot that now sported the indentation of his teeth.

“Sorry about that,” he mumbled, nuzzling against it.

Roy smiled as his skin was caressed by facial hair. God, did he ever love the way that felt. “No problem,” he replied.

Gingerly, Maes withdrew from Roy and settled in beside him. “That was fucking incredible.”

“Of course it was.”

The merry sound of chuckling filled the room. Only Roy could still manage such hubris after being so thoroughly fucked. With a tired grunt, Maes turned to peek at the clock on the wall and groaned in protest.

“Time to go?”

“Yeah.”

Roy rolled onto his back and cringed as he felt Maes' cum spill from him. It was hard not to feel some measure of regret for the poor soul who had to change the sheets.

“Go on,” he insisted with a lazy wave of the hand. “I'm going to need a few minutes anyway.”

Maes grabbed his hand, his eyebrows drawn together in genuine concern. “You sure?”

“Mm-hm.” Roy nodded reassuringly. “Go,” he said again. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

Maes leaned down and kissed him briefly before crawling out of the bed and disappearing into the bathroom. Roy cringed again--writhing around in a puddle of cum was never all that pleasant after the fact--and stared up at the ceiling as the sound of running water hit his ears. He was half-tempted to wobble his way in there and join him but no, he would have never dreamed of putting Maes in the position to choose between staying with him a little while longer and seeing Elysia to bed.

He was selfish, but he wasn't _that_ selfish.

_Don't ever... let anyone else... fuck you like this._

It was one of the unspoken cornerstones of their ages-long friendship, the fierce, almost obsessive possessiveness that they had for one another; it was no wonder hearing those words had made Roy come almost instantly. While Roy knew he could not ask the same of Maes where Gracia was concerned, neither would Maes ask that of him should he ever become involved with a woman. That was different. That was... well, duty, in a manner of speaking. Such things were and would always be expected from them as men, and were almost irrelevant, really, in the grand scheme of their shared lives.

They belonged to one another.

And nothing would ever change that.


End file.
